gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Pot o' Gold
Pot O' Gold (Source) is the fourth episode of the third season of Glee ''. It will premiere on November 1st, 2011. It is directed by Adam Shankman and written by Allison Adler Source This episode has finished filming as of 9/22/11. Source Plot A rival candidate enters the Congressional race against Sue; New Directions suffers more defections; and a new foreign-exchange student from Ireland named Rory Flanagan (played by one of The Glee Project winners Damian McGinty) tries to fit in at McKinley. Source Spoilers/Rumors Air Date The November 1st air date has been confirmed. Source The long period between the airdate of the previous episode and this one is likely to allow the next episode, The First Time to air during sweeps week. The long period between the airdate of the previous episode and this one is FOX Network broadcasting the 2011 ALCS and World Series. 'Plot' *Burt Hummel is running against Sue for congress with the slogan, "Because People Matter". Source 1 Source 2 'Rachel' *This episode is very "shocking" for Rachel. Source 'Rory, Finn, Santana, and Brittany' *Rory will be introduced in this episode as an exchange student living with Brittany's family, and Santana is not happy about this. Source *We will meet Brittany's mother. Source *It is said that Brittany won't be able to understand anything he says due to his accent. Source *He has been rumored to join New Directions. Source *He and Santana clash over Brittany. Santana thinks he is out to steal Brittany from her. She nicknames him 'Ireland' and makes it clear she isn't happy with Brittany's arrangement. Source *Brittany believes Rory to be a leprechaun with magical powers. Source *Rory gets shoved into a locker during a song. Source *Brittany thinks Rory is her own personal leprechaun that only she can see. *"Rory does a little falsetto in his first song, and Kurt did not like that because Kurt's the soprano of the group and doesn't want that taken from him," said Chris. Source *Rory has a "thing" for Brittany. Source *Damian said, "We did a fun scene in Brittany's bedroom." Source *Brittany and Santana officially start dating in this episode Source *Finn gets into the mix when Santana hides her relationship with Brittany.Source *Brittana fans will supposedly be thanking their Lucky Charms that he came around, because his arrival leads to what you guys have been waiting for. Meaning, Rory could have something to do with Brittany and Santana getting together. Source *In an interview with Seventeen Magazine, Heather was asked: And now your character is having a relationship with Naya’s character. Is it weird kissing a good friend? She answered: It was weird. I mean, we were both giggling, I could not imagine doing this with any of my close friends now. Source She also said that Naya was a good kisser(source) They haven't kissed yet( to our knoweledge) and the scene in Duets wasn't kissing and the one in Dublin was more of a peck, hinting we might get a Brittana kiss. *Finn and Santana have the funniest/meanest scene in McKinley High. Source *Blaine sings Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) to annoy Santana about solos Source 'Quinn, Puck and Shelby' *Puck gets a "new" woman. Source *She is someone we are familiar with (from season 1). Source *It has been described as 'A riddle wrapped in an enigma'. Source *Quinn frames Shelby as an unfit mother relating to a bottle of hot sauce with Beth's name. Source *Quinn and Puck babysit Beth (promo) *It's rumored that Puck and Shelby kiss. Source *At the end of the episode Puck and Shelby have a very bold interaction. Source 'Mercedes' *Mercedes begins her attempts to destroy New Directions by recruiting other unhappy members into Shelby's club. Source *Her first target is Santana. Source *Brittany joins somewhere along with way. Source Naya said she was singing a song with her, Amber and Heather in it. ' Sugar' *Sugar invites Mercedes and Santana to a pool party to show her dad how her Glee Club is going. Source *She will sing "Sugar, Sugar" by The Archies to show her Glee Club to her father, but Santana stops the performance because it was terrible. Source *Shelby tells Sugar to move her mouth pretending that she is singing, so she can preserve her voice to Sectionals; in the truth, it's just to preserve their performance. Source *She decides to call her Glee Club: Pot Of Sugar, because when she was a kid, she received a pot from her dad, which, everytime she was talented, she would put a coin in it. Source *We could possibly see a change in Sugar's talent level. Source 'Will' *Will writes "The Magic's Back" on the board. Source 'Burt and Carole' *Burt and Schuester have a scene in the garage Source *Kurt and Burt have a scene in the Hummel garage Source **Kurt is wearing the hippo brooch/pin from Special Education and the tan hat from the Glee Members Project commercial, the one where ND is in the library and Sue comes in. Also a tan-ish colored suit Source *Carole is back. Source '''Characters' *Casting news revealed there will be a 14 year old recurring character named Pony Motta, who needs to be able to swim. Puck is hired by Al Motta to teach him. Source *Also said is that there will be three "strange" roles for men in dark suits from "The Rotary Club" and who own a funeral home (Mr. Shor, Mr. Baroody, and Mr. Danforth). Source *According to Ryan Murphy, by this episode Mike will have performed two songs. Source 'Scenes' The following scenes have been filmed: *Beiste, Will, Emma and Shelby. Source *Santana and Mercedes. Source *Figgins, Sue and Will. Source *Finn and Rory. Source *Santana and Rory. Source *Blaine "bringing down the house" Source *Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana in the choir room. Source *Shelby and Sugar[1] *Puck and Quinn at Shelby's house 'Music' *Tina has a part in two songs, both of which are performed on stage. Source *Lea (Rachel) recorded a song. Source 1 Source 2 This has been rumored to be a broadway song. Source *Damian recorded his first song for Glee. Source *Amber (Mercedes) has also been rumored to have recorded a song. Source *Chris (Kurt) recorded a technically challenging song. Source *Naya (Santana) has been in the studio. Source *Lea watched Darren sing. Source *A song was filmed in the choir room. It involved Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Blaine, Artie and Rory. Source 1Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Naya (Santana) performed a number with Amber (Mercedes) and Heather (Brittany) Source Other Hockey Player Rick “The Stick” Nelson is running for class president! He promises voters that teachers will have to give the answers to their students. Songs *'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)' by Katy Perry. Sung by Blaine with New Directions. Source *'It Ain't Easy Being Green' from Sesame Street. Sung by Rory. Source *'Waiting For A Girl Like You' by Foreigner. Sung by Puck. Source *'Candyman' by Christina Aguilera. Sung by Pot of Sugar. Source *'Take Care Of Yourself' by Level 42. ''Sung by Rory. Source *'Sugar, Sugar (Unrealeased Song)' by ''The Archies. Sung by Pot of Sugar . Guest Stars Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Cast *TBA''' '''as Brittany's Mother Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *TBA as Aphrodite Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/09/21/glee-vanessa-lengies-sugar/ *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hummel *TBA as Pony Motta Source *TBA as Mr. Shor Source *Jack Harding as Mr. Baroody Source *TBA as Mr. Danforth Source Co-Stars *TBA as Beth Corcoran *Rock Anthony as Hockey Player Photos Fnwnv.jpg|Chris Colfer & Adam Shankman tumblr_lru4js5aDb1qcfepco1_500.jpg|Sue vs Burt d0ra.jpg Win.jpg NewLady.PNG corocman.png|Shelby and Puck. pcku.png|Puck and Beth. sfgg.png|Santana and Mercedes performing 'Candy Man'. 4.png|Quinn framing Shelby. Screen shot 2011-10-05 at 7.14.56 PM.png|Blaine singing Last Friday Night! Screen shot 2011-10-06 at 8.15.51 PM.JPG|Brittany and Sugar in the background? 313757_184473234964402_106700899408303_413874_816059521_n.jpg 314524_184472901631102_106700899408303_413870_1670586713_n.jpg 320308_178309065580819_106700899408303_392915_1883809003_n.jpg 321070_184473221631070_106700899408303_413873_1821852746_n.jpg tumblr_lsut8oYhJ71qgpbspo1_400.png|The covers for the songs. tumblr_lsx3qvn6UV1r3cxx5o1_500.png Videos 290px|left 290px|right 290px|left Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes